insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Peppa Pig: Peppa's Revenge
Have you heard of Peppa Pig? it's a show about a pig called peppa. So here's the story of an lost DVD! I was at my computer listening to papa roach, until a package came out of my front door, and I opened it, and it was a DVD, it was called PEPPA'S REVENGE Written in black sharpie, and I saw the back of the DVD, it was dead peppa with the knife in her torso from the lost episode Why? I inserted that DVD into my computer, and until a folder popped up saying PIGREVENGE I opened the folder and there was a .avi file called Peppas Revenge And I clicked that file and Windows Media Player popped up, it started with the normal peppa pig intro, and it had no title, and peppa went outside in her MLG form! And the camera zooms in into peppa and she views at the viewer saying: Welcome to my revenge, I will kill my family! And Peppa Pig was laughing like a demon, until soon she found a mysterious dark tunnel. She went into it, and saw a strange man. Before she has a chance to say anything, the man unbuttons his coat and takes a slice of bacon out of it. He then proceeds to stuff it into her mouth. Peppa's eyes fell off of her sockets, her eyes are pitch black, red dots appeared in them, before showing that later, it is another day. Mummy Pig comes into Peppa's room saying "Time to go to schoo-". She is cut off by the fact Peppa is using a bloody knife to cut her body. Peppa quickly stops, and grabs a package next to her and runs out of her room, only to be stopped by Daddy Pig. Mummy Pig then seizes hold of the package, which turns out to be a bacon package. Peppa tries to pull it back to her, while Daddy Pig watches in horror. Peppa eventually gives up, and jumps on to Daddy Pig and starts viciously gnawing at Daddy Pig and blood was coming out of him. The scene cuts and shows George playing with Mr. Dinosaur, only for Peppa to burst into the room and rip its head off. She takes a knife out of nowhere, and George immediately starts crying, before running away near the car. Peppa sneaks from behind, and jumps into the car. The sounds of screaming can be heard before soon the car begins to move. The car hits George, killing him. Soon, the scene cuts showing the skeletons of Peppa's family, along with her eating load s of bacon. Finally, she looks at the camera. She proceeds to say "The one thing more important than family... is BACON!!!!!", Peppa grabs a gun and shoots herself, static appears and shows disturbing images, such an pig getting killed, george crying in a dark room with clown posters, a mutilated suzy sheep, and a dead man, then it cut to a black screen saying ペッパはあなたを追い詰めます。 Which means Peppa Will Hunt You Down. In japanese, and gibberish text appeared, then it showed text saying THANK YOU FOR WATCHING In blood red, and the E-one logo in there, my computer did the weirdest sound ever and turned off, I tried turning it on, but it gave me the red screen of death from windows vista beta 2, I tried rebooting it, my computer turned on like normal, however, the skeletons of peppa's family can be seen on the background, it went to the desktop anyway,